


The Great Concord

by StarLight13 (Pd13)



Series: Asteria's Legacy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pagan Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pd13/pseuds/StarLight13
Summary: The history of the Great Concord and the backstories of the creatures. More will be added as main story progresses.
Series: Asteria's Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790311
Kudos: 2





	The Great Concord

The dual forces- sun and moon, light and dark, above and below, were said to be representations of the Primordial Beings of the Universe.

 **Chaos and Creation**.

Their origin was not known; though stories and myths, facts and hypothesis, all had their own versions. But these formless beings gave birth to two deities- **_Gaia and Oronos_**.

Different religions, cultures, legends have been known to represent them through various names (Gaea and Uranus/Cronus, Terra & Caelus, Shakti and the Trimurti). They had various forms, myths, powers and ritual worship. They were the creation and destruction, life and death, mother and father, female and male, earth and sky. Two opposite representations of the world, synced in a cycle for eternity.

But as all legends portray, the cycle was broken. Whether it was the desperation of the Sky to meet his beloved Earth or the Darkness’s jealousy of the Light, discord brewed between the two deities and it resonated among all their creations, whether godly or ordinary. The fight of the good with the evil, the victory of the virtuous over the villainous littered the pages of history.

Aeons ago, one such evil had risen. Ancient myths named it differently, described it in various ways. Some say it was the Devil, some a fallen Angel, some whispered of Netherworld spirits and demons while others deemed it a creature born of tormented souls.

As creations of the Mother Goddess, all the living creatures had gathered to destroy this threat to their survival. Like any great battle, a conclave was organised and each creature sent their representative, the most revered among them. Peace, trust and respect were said to be the cornerstones of this alliance. **The Great Concord** was established by magic, witnessed by the Yahvenas, the guardians of Gaia (Mother of Creatures and Lady Magic).

To destroy her precious creations, Oronos (the God of Destruction and Keeper of Chaotic Magic) commanded his most powerful general, Sin to breach enemy defences. Employing rare tactics, Sin corrupted the members to destroy the conclave’s harmony. Targeting the bonds between three strong races, he nicked the muggle and wizard representatives with the intertwined dagger of envy-and-greed. Enchanting the others to passivity, he whispered temptations to the duo.

At the dawn of the war, the seven representatives had gathered at the altar of the Great Mother Goddess to receive her blessings. It was said that the ritual chamber had represented the heart of the deity, the essence of her magic. The ritual, when completed, would have bestowed upon the participants some of the powers of the Goddess. The wizard representative was selected to perform the ritual, with the elven High Priestess acting as the conduit to transfer to the other participants.

As the ritual drew to its final stage, with a Yahvena ascending from above to symbolise the blessing, Emrys (the wizard) sacrificed Nimroh (the elven conduit) just as desired by the General. Stealing her life force as her blood coated the stone altar, Emrys contained the godly force within his body by merging both their essences. Anguished at the act of brutality tainting the purity of Gaia’s altar, Morgana (the Yahvena) had invoked the deity to punish the creatures.

For their silent witness and tacit support, the five races were cursed with five weapons of Sin. The werewolves would be hounded by _wrath,_ their inability to control anger would trigger their transformations, added to the compulsory turnings at full moons. The vampires would suffer from _gluttony_ , unable to control their thirst for blood but doomed to survive an eternity. The fairies were transformed as veelas who emanated _lust_ , enticing others to bind their souls in enslavement. The warrior race of giants was stripped off their unique magic and bound to their enormous forms through _sloth._ The muggles were cast out of the magical realm, punished with _greed_ and lost their place among the finest creations. Though greed let to much of their advancements, it also corroded their souls.

The elves too were cursed with _pride_ , but were compensated by being gifted a realm away from other creatures. In time, the world lost access to the elves and their culture, a few favours and scrolls the only remnants of the once mighty creatures.

The wizards and witches were saddled with _envy_ and stripped of immortality. The pawn of Sin, Emrys had led the war after being freed of enchantment; yet the tainted power of the Goddess couldn’t completely banish the forces of Chaos. Muggle representative Arthur’s envy of the magical powers of elves and his support of Emrys’s greed of gaining the power of the Goddess was successful in disrupting the ritual and breaking the Concord. This was later termed as 'The Betrayal' by record-keepers. Upon defeat, these dark beings settled among mortals, leading to the wizards getting entangled in the cycle of war and peace. 

The bond of Emrys and Arthur had led to wizards and muggles joining hands to establish great civilizations; the wizards having settled among the non-magical humans. But as eras passed, the intertwined daggers seeped poison and destroyed the alliance between the muggles and wizards.

In time, the creatures underwent changes. The werewolves, once able to change at will and communicate among packs, lost their minds to the raging beast within. The once enchanting vampires, became creatures of blood and death, even as both Day-walker and Night-crawler sub-races emerged. They both become reviled and hunted. The giants having lost their cunning and battle prowess, became more ferocious despite dwindling in numbers. The Veelas became creatures of desire, transforming to demonic forms when provoked and shunned due to their abilities of enslavement. The dragons, merfolk, centaurs had suffered; minotaurs became extinct; creatures like griffins, phoenixes and basilisks a rare sight. Unknown to others, behind the closed borders of their realm, the elves too had branched into different races of High Elves, Dark Fey and Lunar Elves. The House-elves, deprived of elven protection due to their primary bond to wizards, suffered immensely as their bonds of dependence became corrupted.

Of course, the wizarding community had seemed to prosper, but there emerged divisions among their ranks. Dark Arts, Necromancy and other dark branches developed over the years, eventually leading to dissent and discrimination. 

The creatures of Gaia and Oronos, creations of light and dark, once separated in harmony, now joined in a fight for dominance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've combined different elements of different religions and cultures.  
> Merlin and Morgana elements are borrowed from the Arthurian legends. I've given a different spin to it.   
> I'm not a Christian, so any anti-pagan or anti-Christian (any religious) views later expressed in the story are not meant to hurt any sentiments.


End file.
